vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Selphie Tilmitt
Summary Selphie Tilmitt is a playable character in Final Fantasy VIII. She is an active, outspoken and energetic girl who participates in many extracurricular activities, such as planning the Garden Festival and running a school website. She is clumsy, but despite this wields an oversized nunchuku in battle and pilots the Ragnarok Airship Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C | 3-C possibly far higher with "The End" (see note below) | At least High 6-A to 3-C Name: Selphie Tilmitt Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Nunchaku wielder, Summoning Magic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Water, Wind and Earth variety, this includes Resistance via junctioning) Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Resistance (Via magic and 'The End'/Junctioning) Status Effect Inducement and Resistance (via junctioning) Barrier Creation, Levitation, Telekinesis (able to call down meteors) Petrification and Resistance. Time Manipulation and Resistance (In the variety of speeding herself up and slowing down/stopping her targets) Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation (Via Card), Invulnerability (Via Junctioning Selphie can gain 100% immunity to elemental damage and statistic effects and even further to the point of where some of these abilities would heal her/Defend ability), Biological Absorption (Via Devour) Power Absorption (Via Draw), Power Nullification (Via Silence/Lvl Down), Healing, Durability Negation (Via junctioning Death to her physical strikes, she can give his blows a chance to instantly kill the target and instant death spells) Information Analysis (Via Scan) Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification and minor Reactive Evolution (Can Junction Guardian Forces to increase her stats and resistances depending on the type of attacks an enemy is using), Statistics Reduction (Meltdown reduces opponents Vitality stat (defense) to 0), Minor Mind Manipulation (Via Confuse), Berserk Inducement (can force her enemies to blindly attack her with physical strikes when they may normally prefer magic/hax) Spatial Manipulation (Via Eden), Resurrection (via Phoenix), BFR (Via Rapture and Leviathan) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Slew Ultimecia's most powerful Guardians, who are able to seal away and junction themselves to the most powerful Guardian Forces and are comparable to Seifer in her Castle. This was with just her normal physical attacks and the rest of her powers sealed) Can ignore conventional durability by junctioning Death to her physical Strikes | Galaxy level (Squall and company were able to defeat Sorceress Adel despite the fact that using GFs would have lead to Rinoa's death). Possibly far higher with "The End" (This is only in an extremely specific scecnario but it allows her to instantly kill final form Ultimecia) | At least Multi-Continent level (GFs on the level of Ifrit possess this kind of power) to Galaxy level (With GFs like Eden, who is capable of this) Speed: FTL+ (Kept pace with Ultimecia) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M (Should be comparable to the Brothers GF while Junctioned) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Class | Galactic Class | At least Multi-Continent Class to Galactic Durability: Galaxy level (Able to tank Griever's Shockwave Pulsar and as Griever was stated to be the most powerful of all GFs, he should be superior to Eden) it should be noted via junctioning Selphie can increase her resistances to certain types of elemental magic past even immunity to the point of where it can heal her. Stamina: Very High Range: Extended mele range with Nunchaku, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Her Nunchuku 'Strange Vision' This weapon has the highest possible accuracy stat in the game of 255 making it very unlikely for her enemies to be able to dodge her strikes. Various restorative items to remove status effects and heal herself and ressurect her allies. Can create a potion called 'Holy War' that makes her and her party invulnerable to physical, magic and status effects (including beneficial ones) for a short time Intelligence: Selphie is clumsy, childish and naive. Despite this she is extremely intellegent. She runs her own website, has shown capability to disable and reprogram missles and can pilot an alien aircraft perfectly on her first attempt. Weaknesses: Junctioning Guardian Forces causes memory loss, has a limited stock of spells to use, Selphie must be hard pressed in order to use her Limit Break, unless she has buffed herself with Aura. Her strongest ability 'The End' has an extremely low chance of appearing as her 'Slot's' limit break (roughly 11.2% chance at best and at worst 1/256) she can attempt to get around this weakness by preparing with Holy Wars and buffs like Protect, Reflect, and Shell until it appears. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draw and Stock/Cast:' Squall can absorb the energy from an opponent to recreate their magical abilities. He can use this absorbed energy offensively to use the same ability on an opponent or he can Junction it to become resistant/immune/strengthened by it. *'Junction:' Able to increase his statistics via Gaurdian Forces and grant himself resistance/immunity/strength to effects of magic and energy. *'Guardian Forces (GFs):' Guardian Forces are mystical entities that that claim dominion over the elements. Squall's superhuman abilities are a direct result of being junctioned to multiple Guardian Forces, which he can temporarily manifest in battle to assist him in combat. Some of Selphies' noteable Gaurdian Forces are listed below: *'Leviathan:' Deals Water-Elemental Damage and attempts to Removes the enemy from the battlefield with a huge torrent of water *'Eden:' Eden uses a Non-Elemental attack called "Eternal Breath" the target is moved via eden warping space to place the enemy in front of it's enormous blast. *'Cerberus:' Enables the party to cast two or three magic spells in one turn, allows Selphie to overwhelm her target with magical attacks. *'Diabolos:' Uses a Gravity based attack that blasts the target for a fixed percent of their maximum hp ignoring durability. 'Limit Breaks:' *'"Slots"' Selphie's Limit break is very strange as it allows her to cast magic without having any guardian force junctioned to her. This should technically be impossible if she wasn't a sorceress. It gives her a chance for a few very powerful abilities to become useable to her. **'"The End"' Selphie's strongest ability by far and one of the strongest ability in the game/series. Destroys almost any enemy, including Omega Weapon and Ultimecia. However, the spell will fail on the undead. (Selphie can kill undead in one hit with a Phoenix Down item) **'"Full Cure"' Fully restores the party's HP and removes all status ailments. **'"Wall"' Casts Protect and Shell on the party **'"Rapture"' Wings appear and carry enemies away from the battlefield **Multiple versions of any magic in the game up to 3 times in a row (even without a guardian force junctioned to herself) 'Magic:' *Selphie has access to a myriad of spells with many differen't effects. These can be viewed here Key: Base | Limit Breaks | Summons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Final Fantasy